Perdoname, es que no quiero perderte
by Rakell Black
Summary: James engaña a Lily, pero sigue amandola tanto como ella a el. La pregunta es ¿Podra ella perdonarlo y seguir amando?Espero que les guste pues es lo mas que les puedo decir de la historia. Si quieres mas ¡LEAN! L&J.


WoOolaaaa: Aqui les traigo una nueva historia , espero que les guste y que dejen msmos reviews jaja ademas quiero que sepan que ya tengo varios capitulos hechos y para aquellos que ya han leido hisotrias mias espero que esta les guste tambien, para los que leen Mas alla de un simple adios prometo subir pronto un capt. perdonenme por haberm tardado tanto ¿Si?Tambien tengo que decir que la mayoria de la hisotira va a consistir en cartas exepto los 3 ultimos capitulos y aceptare sugerenicias acerca del numero de capitulos del que quieran la historia. En fin los dejo para que disfruten o lloren o se enojen o lo que sea que quieran sentir JaJa.

XoXo

**DISCLAIMER Todos los personajes que reconozcan y demas son obra de J.K .Rowling **

_Se aceptan recomendaciones, sugerecias, opiniones, tomatazos y demas pero dejen reviews ¡¡por favor!!_

_

* * *

_

Por cada puerta que se cierra una nueva se abre, por cada beso que entregas una espina has de clavar, por cada mirada cargada de pasion una nueva llena de odio te sera devuelta...

Un edificio en medio de la noche con la luz de un apartamento brillando en la oscuridad, nubes negras privan el cielo de la luz de las estrellas, unos ojos verdes que se clavan en la puerta intentando ver mas alla que simples sombras, una silueta de un hombre aparece en el umbral de la puerta, se inclina y besa a una mujer, luego como ladron en la noche se escabulle rapidamente evitando pasar por la luz, pero una piedra lo hace tropezar haciendolo pasar por el faro de luz, la luz le pega de lleno en la cara y aunque sale rapidamente del circulo de luz una mujer que en silencio y escondida lo observa, ahoga un grito de dolor...contra su voluntad lo ha reconocido . El da vuelta en la esquina y desaparece de su vista, ella cae al suelo en medio del llanto, las finas gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer...

La primera de muchas tempestades habia comenzado a caer.

-Lily, Lily espera, ¿A donde vas?.

-Eso no te importa

-Disculpa, pero SI me importa

-Disculpa aceptada, ya te puedes ir

-No me voy a ir quiero saber que te pasa

-¿Que me pasa?Pero, vamos, si de seguro tienes mejores cosas que hacer que prguntarme que me pasa

-Eso no es cierto y no me ire hasta que me digas

-Eres bastante cinico ¿Lo sabias?

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Mira que venir hasta aqui y preguntarme porque estoy asi... jamas crei que fueras tan estupido y que yo significara tan poco para ti-las defensas de la pelirroja comenzaban a fallar y sus piernas comenzaban a temblar y la mirada de el era de tal desconcierto que ella por un momento creyo que el nunca le habia engañado

-No entiendo a que te refieres

-No?

-¿Estas seguro?

-Mira Lily vine a buscarte porque llevo mas de una semana buscandote y no me contestas el telefono ni mis mensajes, no me abres la puerta ¿Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta de que si estas en casa?¿De que me evitas?Porque paso a buscarte al trabajo y ya te has ido, hablo a tus amigas para ver si estas ahi y no te han visto...?¿Que demonios te pasa? No soy tu juguete, asi que: Dimelo!

- Jaja ¿Que abnegado! ¡Me has buscado!

- En serio Lilian ¿Que esta pasando?

-¿Realmente no lo sabes o solo estas fingiendo no saberlo?Porque si piensas que es divertido tu juego dejame decirte que no lo es- Y aunque por fuera demostraba ser de piedra por dentro era solo sangre herida corriendo de su corazon al dolor

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno, es que supongo que debiste saber que este dia llegaria...no puedes jugar por siempre james..no puedes tener todo a la vez... ya no eres un niño

-No juegues conmigo Lily-y su voz se habia convertido en pura ternura, pensando que quiza ella solo estaba jugando o estaba en una de sus explosiones de caracter, quiza le habia dicho alguna mentirilla y ella se habia dado cuenta, quiza era una de esus arranques de chiquilla, si tal vez era eso...

-Jaja ¿Que yo juego contigo? Esta bien, yo juego contigo pero entonces ¿Como se le dice a lo que tu estas haciendo conmigo? Ya que el termino "juego" estuvo mal empleado de mi parte - El rostro de Lily adquirio una expresion de repentina y fingida iluminacion mental- ahh ya...Creo que es traicion ¿noo?...o quiza mas bien engaño...¡oh lo siento! Equivoque el termino una vez mas, es infidelidad.- Y su mirada estaba llena de un dolor disimulado en desprecio- Asi que dime ¿Como se llama ella?  
-Q-que q-qui-e-res de-dec-cir- Su rostro palidecio, sus ojos se agrandaron y su corazon se detuvo, porque si ella sabia entonces la perderia y a pesar de todo la amaba...se dejo llevar y ahora tenia que aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos pero ¿Cuales serian las consecuencias? ¿Seria acaso un precio demasiado dificil de pagar?

-¿Que quiero decir? No james, no quiero decir nada. Te estoy preguntando como se llama la otra, la que si es tu juguete, con la que te ves a escondidas por las noches. La mujer con la que comparto "tu amor"

-Mira Lily, no se que te han contado pero...

-¿Pero que? ¿Acaso no es cierto? Vaya si ahora resulta que mis ojos me engañan

-Tus ojos...eso quiere decir que...

-¿Que te vi? Si, asi es.

-Lily dejame explicarte

-¿Explicarme??xplicarme que?No hay nada que explicar, las cosas son como son...me enga?ste James, me mentiste, crei en ti y me fallaste...no quiero saber nada de ti solo alejate de mi, vete de mi vida, desaparece...ya me has hecho mucho daño

Ella se fue con paso lento...el solo pudo mirar como se alejaba comprendiendo, que la habia perdido

Caminaba por una calle solitaria a altas horas de la noche en medio de la desespernza ¿Como alguien que te jura amor eterno es capaz de romperte el corazon de una forma tan cruel? ¿Como?Ella solo siguio su camino mientras estos pensamientos inundaban su mente y al darse cuenta que sin apenas notarlo ya habia llegado a las escaleras del edificio donde vivia, se dispuso a subirlas para llegar a su departamento ...una mano la detuvo, su corazon dio un vuelco y levanto la vista esperando encontrarse con alguien apuntandole con un arma o una varita dispuesto a asaltarla pero solo solo hallo un rostro muy conocido y una mirada suplicante, empapada de amor y la voz antes tan amada, convertida ahora en sollozo le hablo:

-Ojala pudiera borrar de tu alma todas las heridas que he causado y arrancar las espinas que en tu corazon he clavado porque aun te amo- Ella guardo silencio mientras pensaba que decir y el ansioso esperaba la respuesta, se habia jurado dejarla ir y ser feliz pero no podia, era incapaz de vivir sin ella, de saber que no habria mas luz en su vida y con el corazon en un puño decidio hablarle para ver si quiza, muy remotamente aun habia esperanzas porque si asi era el podria esperar enternamente con esa pequeña llama de vida...

-Yo..lo siento James...no se que decir

-Dime que me perdonas..que aun queda un poco de esperanza para mi

-Aun no se si podre perdonarte...

-Pero ¿Aun me amas?

-Mucho, pero el dolor que me causaste dejo huellas muy profundas en mi como para haber olvidado aun

-Lo se y lo lamento, se que no es facil y si necesitas tiempo te esperare mi vida entera si asi lo quieres

-Gracias...yo...yo solo quiero tratar de olvidar esto y volver a empezar...y me ire por un tiempo... necesito pensar y alejarme de todos...de ti...de esto

-¿Podre escribirte? - Ella asintio con la cabeza y el continuo hablando despues de mirarla intensamente

-Te amo...solo no lo olvides ¿Quieres? Porque si lo haces yo...me moriria

-No lo hare...jamas - Y una pregunta flotaba en el aire sin que nadie se atreviera a formularla sin embargo la ansiedad fue demasiada para poder contenerla en una estrecha prision de remordimiento

-¿Y despues?¿Que pasara?  
-¿Despues?Despues esta aun muy lejos...ahora...ahora este es el adios

El solo asintio, una lagrima recorrio su mejilla al verla marchar y un susurro escapo de sus labios

-No.. ahora...esto es solo un hasta luego

* * *

X cierto olvide decir algo...la cancion que me inspiro a escribir esta historia es de Insite y se llama "Siempre me dejas" ojala la escuchen. Pensaba hacer el primer capitulo un song-fic pero me dijeron que eso no estaba permitido o algo asi asi que al menos les digo la cancion para que disfruten de ella como yo


End file.
